Household appliances of this type, designed for the extraction of juices from citrus fruit, are known in which a basket-shaped centrifugal grater with an abrasive disk as its bottom and an annular screen as its peripheral wall is rotated about a vertical axis while a fruit to be squeezed is being pressed down with the aid of a pusher against the abrasive bottom. The resulting pulp fragments are centrifugally thrown onto the peripheral screen where the juice passes out through its perforations while the solids are retained. In order to permit the continuous extraction of the juice, the solids must be prevented from accumulating along the inner screen surface of the grater. For this purpose it has already been proposed to use a dynamic separator together with a particular screen configuration enabling the juices to be collected in a labyrinthal structure while letting the solids be deflected upward for removal from the grater. Such a dynamic separator, however, does not scrape the screen and is difficult to clean on account of its complicated construction. Manually operated screen scrapers, which are also known, can be used only when the device is at standstill.